


【旧剑咕哒♂】仅止于梦

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: “神会一视同仁地怜爱您，和我。”
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 3





	【旧剑咕哒♂】仅止于梦

**Author's Note:**

> 伪神父旧剑x小魅魔咕哒♂，没头没尾没逻辑
> 
> *内容标题没多大关系
> 
> *有那么点过激背德要素

“神父，我想要忏悔，为我的罪孽。”

“人皆有罪，没有谁是例外。只是，像你这样的孩子，想忏悔什么呢？”

“我爱上了一个杀人鬼，他杀死了一位神父。不仅如此，还取代了他在教堂圣台上传经布道的位置，像个真正信仰上帝的圣职者那样，为人洗礼，听人祷告。”

“那你又如何得知？”

“没人看到他深色衣服下摆沾着干涸的血迹，连他本人恐怕都不曾注意到，自己身上始终带着死亡和杀戮的气味。但我不同，我熟悉血的味道。我想他是来自北方的极寒之地，因为他看起来是何等温暖耀眼，周身却透出难以逾越的冷漠。”

黑发的少年站起身来，缓步走上圣台。他伸出细瘦的双臂，环上眼前神父的腰，说道：“你不是这里的神父，你欺骗了所有虔诚的信徒。亚瑟，你才是那个罪孽深重的人。”

“而你也不是信奉上帝的孩子，你是个恶魔，蛊惑每一个沉沦于你的男人，渴求他们的不洁之物，血，精液和绝望的噩梦，并以此为生。”被叫作亚瑟的人摇了摇头，“但这里是教堂，不是做爱的地方，立香。”

少年狡黠地笑起来，兽般的瞳孔拉成细长的线：“您在说什么呢，我的神父？一个杀人鬼对恶魔说在教堂做爱是不对的，不是很可笑吗？”

立香清楚地明白，亚瑟从未真正阻止过他。他们都是相似的轻视神明，肆意妄为，无可救药。慈悲和怜悯，都理所应当与他们无缘。

亚瑟这次同样没有拒绝他。

立香又抱紧了亚瑟，抬头想靠近一些去吻他，却忘记了亚瑟挂在胸前的银质十字架，不小心被其碰到了脸颊，毫无意外地感受到一阵烧灼的疼痛。不过是一块金属，对立香来说却是需要避而远之的毒物。

立香突然就恼火了起来，他讨厌明明和他一样是本质恶劣的怪物，却若无其事表演得像个普通人的亚瑟。亚瑟身上总带着一种置身事外的割裂感，不仅仅与教堂里悲悯的圣母像，流光溢彩的玫瑰花窗格格不入，也与立香难以相容。

“别带着这个。”他忍住了想要不顾受伤，狠狠拽下那根链条的想法，命令道：“把它扔掉，我帮你做。”

亚瑟听话地取下十字架，缠绕几下丢在了桌子上。立香这才跪下来，裸露的膝盖贴上坚硬的地面，冰凉彻骨。他撩开亚瑟碍事的衣摆，熟练地解开皮带，却不急着下口，而是用手恶意地挑拨几下还低垂着的性器，探出一点舌尖，舔舐着肉柱的根部和囊袋。直到柱身被舔的水淋淋，性器的主人微微皱起眉头，他才张开嘴顺着顶端，缓慢地吞进去。

立香的舌尖像是蛇类的信子，有着浅浅的分叉，舌头紧贴着性器，灵活地沿着柱身滑过。亚瑟在他紧窄的口腔中起了反应，开始压迫他的喉咙深处。立香的嘴巴没办法完全含住涨大变硬后的阴茎，只能小幅度地吞吐，用舌尖分叉的凹陷刺激阴茎的每一处，混合着口中的津液，在安静无人的教堂里，发出令人心惊的水声。

亚瑟一只手压在桌面，另一只手搭在立香的头上，隔着手套攥住他的发丝。他想用力按下立香的脑袋，操进他的内里，碾过湿润的黏膜，肏得他只能发出破碎的音节，最后尽数射进他的嘴里，让自己的精液成为魅魔的养分。

但他没有这样做。亚瑟不是喜爱白日宣淫的类型，也不会让立香轻易掌控他的欲望。只是立香索求，他便会给予，仅此而已。

“不好意思打扰了......请问神父先生在吗？”

突然到访的外来者让两人都愣住了，立香感觉到亚瑟抓住他头发的手明显捏紧了一下，扯得他不得不吐出一点嘴里的东西。

一个形容枯瘦的男人远远站在后排，面对着圣台。

“您在这里就太好了，神父先生，我是来忏悔的......我遇到了太多太多事，压得喘不过气......您能帮帮我吗？”男人脚下不稳，向前走了几步扶住椅背颓然坐下，看起来筋疲力尽。他是个清廉忠实的信者，迫不及待想要向主诉说，请求宽恕。

男人的反应让亚瑟确信他没有看到高大讲台下面藏着的立香。他强装出镇定的样子，不让人察觉出任何异样：“好的......请您......坐在那边就好，您的告解我会听的。”他轻轻拍了下立香的脑袋，示意停下。

但立香可不是听话的好孩子，他是恶魔，是连神都会厌弃之物，又怎么会如人所愿，乖乖停止呢？他顽劣又狡猾，无视了亚瑟的暗示，重新含进他的阴茎，用比之前更大一些的力道缩紧口腔，讨好着亚瑟滚烫的欲望，并恶趣味地用舌尖舔弄前端的马眼，将渗出的前液悉数吞吃入腹。

与他们相隔数米远的男人开始喋喋不休：“我必须承认，我骗了一个女人，我杀死她的丈夫，并谎称是她丈夫的朋友。她悲伤无助又十分信任我，于是我如愿以偿得到了她，而之后我却无时无刻不在懊悔和痛苦......”

亚瑟暗自咬紧了牙，没有发出很大的喘息，他的手握得骨节分明，努力撑在桌上才没弯下身去：“唔......那你应当......向她坦白真相，恳求......她的原谅。”

这太疯狂了，纵然是亚瑟也不曾想过，他们有一天会在教堂——这神明注视着无数信仰之人忠诚祈祷的圣洁之地，一边聆听他人的忏悔，一边让立香为他口交。他看不到身下的情形，光是联想到立香在他腿间是如何努力，便觉得身体昏热，喉头发紧。

而他此时又被迫扮演一个少私寡欲，宽恕包容的圣职者，隐忍着维持清醒的头脑，用喑哑压抑的声音劝慰他的信徒。直到男人终于完成了他的告解，向神父留下诚挚感谢的祝福，起身从教堂离开。

伴随着沉重的关门声响，亚瑟一瞬间的放松给了立香可趁之机，黏滑的吮吸，逼得亚瑟难以忍受，全部缴械在了立香的口中。

立香还没来得及品味，就被亚瑟猛地扯住头发，让阴茎从嘴里退出来，蛮横的力道让他头皮都有些发痛。

亚瑟靠在讲台上，大口大口喘着气，额前的刘海和碎发早已被汗液沾湿。刚刚的插曲使他过于紧张，这次给恶魔的供奉比往常都要累。立香则坐在地板上，伸出指尖抹上嘴边的白色液体，一根根舔过带着精液的苍白手指，这于他是甘甜的蜜糖，一点一滴都要细心品尝。

立香对他的食粮非常满意，他喜欢亚瑟被他捉弄到慌乱的神色，这实在很少见。亚瑟喘了很久才平复呼吸，又恢复成往常一般漠然的表情，仿佛刚刚淫乱的行径从未发生过，说话语调也是一如既往的冷静：“立香，你已经吃饱，可以离开这里了。”

恶魔恣心纵欲，并不会听亚瑟的话，而是自顾自地调笑他：“刚才直接杀了那个男人不就好了？应该轻而易举吧，难道你被人看着会比较兴奋？又或者说......”他望着带给他无上满足的人类，眼神浮上促狭的情绪，“或者说，面对我，你根本无法压制你的情欲？”

亚瑟抿住唇，不回答他的问题。立香笑得暧昧，他手一撑坐上了讲台，对亚瑟掀起自己的衬衫衣角，露出平坦光洁的小腹，一只手褪下短裤，让亚瑟看到他湿漉漉的性器和后穴。

“进入我吧，我的神父，”恶魔的浅声低语，充满诱人的魔性，“像最野蛮的野兽那样操我，弄坏我吧，把我操到崩溃失神，只会叫出你的名字。”

亚瑟翻过立香的身体，再度硬起的阴茎狠狠肏了进去。立香发出小声的惊叫，魅魔的天性使他不会轻易被撕裂，这叫声传达出的当然不是疼痛，而是沉浸其中的欢愉。

他紧紧掐住立香的身体，不发一言，专心进出着立香的后穴。立香半身都被压住无法动弹，只能感受到性器无情地插入他的深处又退出，操得他浑身舒爽，脚趾都蜷缩起来。他半张着口，尽情发出毫无掩饰的呻吟，回荡在空旷的教堂中。

“啊......神父......好厉害啊......您能，吻我吗......呜......”

亚瑟盯着立香赤裸的后背，那里落着一对蝴蝶骨，匀称而美丽。他低下身子，在立香颤抖的后背和颈部留下细腻的吻。立香流着眼泪回过头，伸出舌头，呜呜啊啊的，要和他接吻。亚瑟缠上立香长着分叉的柔软舌尖，所有呻吟都化为令人面红耳赤的水声。他们连接交媾的地方也是一片狼藉，抽插间带出鲜红的媚肉，肉穴深处分泌出的液体在撞击下变成细碎的泡沫。

只是稍稍拔出一点，立香便急忙用大腿内侧去蹭亚瑟的腰间，要他快一点，亚瑟如他希望的那样，冲刺进体内的最深处，连腹部都被顶出微小的弧度。亚瑟伸手摸上立香薄薄的肚皮，抚摸着性器顶出的形状，立香惊得猛然弹起身，敏感点被性器头部结结实实挤压着，又爽又痛，不自觉尖叫了起来。

他感到立香的身体和后穴都抽搐了起来，这是临近绝顶的前兆。他疯狂贯穿立香的身体，不断刺激他敏感的高潮点，立香被肏得弓起了腰，不顾脸面地哭叫，双手无助地伸出，抓不到任何让他心安的东西，就这样呜咽着射了出来。同时亚瑟咬上他的肩膀，深深地用力顶弄几下，不顾他还在高潮，便将温热的精液灌满了他的体内。

立香光腿坐在讲台上，摇晃着脚，粘稠的液体从他的后穴流出到桌面上，此前空腹的饥饿感被填的满涨。他低头看了一眼，亚瑟扔在桌上的银十字架不知何时也被沾染上污秽。

他心生愉快地看向亚瑟，亚瑟正平静地整理自己的金属纽扣和袖口。他轻盈地跳下，几步靠近，贴在亚瑟的身上，毫不在意身上的污物是否会弄脏神父的衣服。

“感谢您的款待，神父。”他向亚瑟露出微笑，看起来天真纯洁，若有天使存在想必同他一样。

“神会一视同仁地怜爱您，和我。”


End file.
